The embodiment relates to a light emitting device and a light emitting device package.
A light emitting device (LED) includes a p-n junction diode having a characteristic of converting electric energy into light energy. The p-n junction diode can be formed by combining group III-V elements of the periodic table. The light emitting device can represent various colors by adjusting the compositional ratio of compound semiconductors.
A GaN-based light emitting device (LED) has been used in various applications such as a natural color LED display, an LED traffic signal device or a white color LED. In recent years, the luminous efficiency of a high-efficiency white color LED is superior to that of a conventional fluorescent lamp, so that it is expected in a general lighting field that the white color LED will replace the fluorescent lamp.
According to a light emitting device of the related art, an electrode may be damaged due to a current crowding phenomenon that concentrates current on the edges of electrodes by a high voltage such as static electricity. In particular, according to a light emitting device of the related art, the edges of the electrodes of an ultraviolet light emitting device using a high driving voltage may be damaged due to the current crowding phenomenon.